lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
The LEGO Dimensions Movie
Imagination Entertainment |distributed = |basedon = by |rating = |release = June 11th, 2021 June 18th, 2021 |runtime = 104 minutes |language = English |pre = |succ = }} The LEGO Dimensions Movie is an upcoming 2021 LEGO action-adventure comedy film, loosely based on the 2015 video game , which it serves as a possible continuation of. It will be directed, written, produced, and composed by Trailblazer101. The film will be developed by , , and Imagination Entertainment, and distributed by . It will be released internationally on June 11th, 2021, and in the United States on June 18th, 2021. Background The film will serve as a loose adaptation of via the plot although it will not continue the story in favor of an original story, acting as a possible continuation of the video game. It will feature more franchises than the video game with the dimensions of the LEGO multiverse all being merged together from the start. Synopsis A batch of differing heroes will travel throughout the dimensions to unite them after constant fighting in an attempt to restore balance to the multiverse after being merged together entirely by acquiring several Foundation Elements to do so. Although, during their endeavors, the heroes will become displaced across the space-time continuum, split up and trapped across the LEGO multiverse by the devious Emperor Bricktor, who is bent on retaining the dimensions' chaotic state of clashing against each other. Voice Cast and Characters Main Characters / Protagonists * To-be-added actor as Max * To-be-added actor as Merlock * To-be-added actor as Samirah Major Characters To be added Antagonists * To-be-added actor as Emperor Bricktor : A demonic multiversal entity who possesses similar powers to Lord Vortech's and originates from a hack within the inner workings of the LEGO multiverse. Bricktor is obsessed with manipulating the various dimensions to bend them for his own will and to retain the chaotic state of them. Bricktor originated in the video game LEGO Multiverse. More to be added Additionally, is expected to reprise his role as Lord Vortech from . Music To be added Trailers To be added Trivia * The film was originally being developed by Trailblazer101 in November of 2018 after he acquired the project from Jet, however, the project was canceled shortly afterward, with MilesRS677 continuing the initially separate role-playing project version from Dr Aidan Quinn. Trail re-acquired the project from Miles on October 1st, 2019 and chose to re-develop the project under Imagination Entertainment while phasing out the role-playing aspects in favor of developing a new film plot, albeit a role-play was established on the current server for the film on January 18th, 2020 when it was opened, with Trail announcing new development plans for the film with its' plot and confirming that Emperor Bricktor would be featured as the main antagonist after being set in that role for the Nostalgic Games video game LEGO Multiverse, while Trail also began planning a twist revolving around the Foundation Elements and separately the inclusion of Lord Vortech. By then, Trail had de-emphasized the connections to his custom Year 3 and Year 4 of to further develop the film as an original property, while new franchises were being considered. On January 25th, 2020, Trail added the three main protagonists as Max, Merlock, and Samirah, re-using them from his scrapped television series The LEGO Dimensions Show, which was the successor to LEGO Dimensions Wikia: The Story of the Staff and was the basis of his concepts for this film. * Trail has stated that the film would be similar to "the modern approach to and with the and iterations" by stating that "there won't be an 'origin story' as to how all of the dimensions were merged together and instead, they are all together from the start" with "a batch of heroes from select franchises". He also referred to the film as a loose adaptation of rather than a continuation of its' story, while also dubbing it as a "possible continuation" with more franchises available. * If you wish to take part in supplementing ideas for the project or to participate in a role-play or versus matches with LEGO characters, feel free to join the Discord server. Category:Trailblazer101 Category:Imagination Entertainment Category:Warner Bros. Category:The LEGO Dimensions Movie Category:LEGO Dimensions Category:LEGO Category:Films Category:Movies Category:LEGO Movies Category:Lego movies Category:Movies based on existing properties Category:Movies based on licensed themes Category:Movies based on video games Category:Adaptations Category:Continuations Category:Possible Continuations Category:Action-Adventure Category:Action Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Comedy Films Category:PG Category:June Category:2021 Category:Upcoming Category:Upcoming Movies